Crowned
by paperships101
Summary: An agreement between their grandfather's finds Hermione and Draco in a roller-coaster ride. Draco being the crowned Prince is betrothed to Hermione, she can get out if he can find another girl that is willing to take the crown of the princess. Hermione could only wish. Based on the story Goong Princess Hours by Park So Hee
1. Unknown Engagement

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and the setting, they belong to J.K. Rowling, based on the story Goong(Princess Hours), Park So Hee and MBC owns them. I just added a few twist and stuffs

AN: My take on the Arranged Marriage/Royal Family story. I know that Wiltshire is not a kingdom but let's just pretend that it is. Also Goong is one of my favorite Korean show and I just had this idea of throwing Draco and Hermione in the story. hehe. Bare with me for some grammatical error, English is not my mother tongue. If you want to be my beta reader, I would be glad. Now on with the story

* * *

Chapter 1

**Unknown Engagement**

I always thought that fairy tales never exist. That they're only made to give false hopes to those who are aching to grasp onto something so they wouldn't hit the bottom. I never thought that I would be eating my words, swallowing it painfully down without being given a chance to chew them first and savor the bittersweet taste. My life turned into a topsy-turvy ride when everything was dropped on me like a bomb. I never thought that I would be living in my own fairytale.

It was a happy day, a day where I was so cheerful that I, myself never knew where that cheerfulness came from. All I know is I woke up grinning like a mad man moving with a bounce in every step that I take. I went to all of my classes almost jumping with so much giddiness in me. Even Harry and Ron where infected by my cheerfulness that they forgot that we had a test today in Charms. I greeted everyone I would see in the hall, I even gave those snotty Slytherins a smile even though they just returned it with a sneer and a rain of insults. I didn't mind cause I was too happy to give a care.

It was dinner time when all of the giddiness in me evaporated in just one blink. I was sitting in my usual place and Ginny was talking to me about a dress shop that just opened in Hogsmeade and how excited she was to check it out on our Hogsmeade trip this weekend. I was too much absorbed on her blabberings that I almost jumped from my sit when the Great Hall's door opened with a bang and in came a sobbing Narcissa Malfoy accompanied by Andromeda Tonks, her estranged sister. I wouldn't have been taken aback but what I saw next to them walking with them, made my eyes to almost pop out from their sockets. My parents where there, with them. To say I was shocked in utter disbelief was an understatement. I felt that my whole body turned numb and everything around me froze. I didn't even know why and that's what scares me. Ginny shook me out of my trance and looked at me with a worried expression. Harry and Ron where also there at my side with the same expression plastered on their faces.

"Hermione, are you alright?" came Harry's worried voice. I gently nodded my head afraid to speak.

"What's wrong?" asked Ginny. I looked at my parents who where now talking to the Headmaster and looked back at my friends.

"My parents." I replied simply.

"Huh? Them?" Ron asked stupidly pointing at the direction of the staff table. I nodded in response.

"I thought muggles can't pass the boundaries of the castle." Ginny said. I have to agree cause that's what's been running in my mind the moment they stepped in the Great Hall, and worse, they came with Narcissa. Although I'm being a little stupid of thinking something bad about the woman.

I was grateful that nobody knew my parents except for my friends. I was almost sorry for Malfoy cause everyone was looking at him with curious eyes secretly asking why his mother was there. I got back to my composure and started to matterload everything, from the moment they stepped into the castle and how my parents ended up with them. I looked at my parents and at Narcissa, Andromeda and the Headmaster with scrutinizing eyes, thinking that maybe they were just here by accident or my parents decided to pay me a visit. The problem is, both of my parents knows that there is a very powerful magical ward protecting the school from non-magic people.

I was giving up with the possibilities when I noticed that my parents where walking to my direction and looking at me with sorry eyes.

"Oh?" was the only word that managed to escape from my mouth. I looked at Narcissa and saw that he was also headed to his son and was hailing him to stand up from his seat. I looked back at my parents and saw that they were only a couple of steps away from me. I decided to stand up and meet them halfway. As I met them, there was a buzz of murmur coming from every direction.

"Hermione, dear we need to talk." Those words that came out from my Dad's mouth sent an icy sensation throughout my body. I know something bad was happening. I looked at my mom and saw her eyes full of worry. I was confused, what's happening?

"Mr. Granger, if you and your family would follow me please." Came the gentle voice of our Headmaster. My head spun to his direction and saw that Mrs. Malfoy was with him and so thus his son who was also sporting the same expression as me and Andromeda.

Our little family followed them outside the Great Hall. We walked the lengthy halls until we reached the conference room and went inside it. My head was spinning with so much questions that are yet to be answered. What was happening that involves me and Draco sodding Malfoy? Please don't tell me that I have to pay a debt to their family. I did a mental review if I was suppose to pay something to them. Nadda.

We sat on the chairs, Mom, Dad and I on the left side while Andromeda, Mrs. Malfoy and Draco sat on our opposite, facing each other. I looked at Malfoy sitting infront of me who was also looking at me with a questioning glare. I looked away and stared at the open window where I could clearly see the constellation of the Orion.

"I'll leave you now." I heard the Headmaster's voice and with a soft click, the door was closed.

"Please tell me what's happening here? How- why are you here? How did you passed the threshold of the castle?" I asked my parents with confusion still present in me. My dad let out a shaky sigh.

"Dear, please calm down. We would tell you everything but please let them speak first." He gestured at the opposite side. I looked at Malfoy then at her mother expecting some answers. She looked at her son and held his hand.

"Draco, you knew that your father is dying right?" I saw Malfoy's body turn rigid at the mention of this but still kept his mouth shut. He just gave her mother a swift nod. "And you know that our family, the Malfoy clan to be exact, is ruling the kingdom of Wiltshire?" she asked which he replied with a nod again. I was surprised to find out that Malfoy was from a royal family but that still didn't explain why my family should be involved in this, unless... "And you are already betrothed to her." Her mother added and gestured in my direction. It was silent, the only thing that can be heard was my frantic heartbeat and the noise the crickets where creating.

"WHAT? No way!" I jumped out from my sit and so did Malfoy.

"This can't be bloody real!" He remarked with a stiff voice while glaring daggers at her mother. I, on the other hand, was starting to get a headache with so the revelation that I had consumed from the last minute.

"Dad, please tell me that this is just some sick joke of yours. I can't be engaged, to him in particular. I have plans, I'm going to the University after Hogwarts. Please." I was almost crying. I can feel the tears starting to build in my eyes which I quickly wiped away with the sleeves of my jumper.

"Hermione, we can't joke about something this serious." My dad said sadly. I sat down defeated and stared blankly at the wall.

"Is there a way out of this?" I heard my mom asked in desperation. I looked at my mom then at Mrs. Malfoy who showed little expression on her beautiful face.

"There is actually." Malfoy looked at her mother and urged her to continue. "If Draco can find a suitable girl that is willing to marry her before the year ends and become the next crowned princess then the agreement between their grandfathers will be revoked." I breathed in a sigh of relief. I know that there are a lot of girls willing to give up their civil status just to be with him.

"An agreement by our grandfathers?" asked Malfoy. My ears ringed for the question and answer that would be given.

"Your grandfather, the late King Abraxas and her grandfather, Sir George XI. They were best mates way back and they came to an agreement that they're grandchild should marry when the time comes." She stated.

"I didn't know what came to my father's mind when he decided to agree to that." I heard my mother muttered under her breath.

"But I thought your grandfather hated muggles? Why would he be friends with my grandpa?" I asked directing my question to Malfoy. He rolled his eyes and looked at his mother expecting an answer.

"I cannot answer that." said Narcissa with a defeated sigh.

"My father was the Muggle Relations Ambassador of England, he was appointed for the Royal Family of Wiltshire which is the Malfoy Family and he worked for King Abraxas." My mom said. I was shocked. I never knew that grandpa used to work for a Royal Family, the Malfoys in particular. My head was going to explode from all the data that has been said and given this night.

"Dear, do you still have the ring we gave you on your 16th birthday?" My dad asked. I nodded my head and took out my necklace from under my shirt where the ring was hanging. I used the ring as a pendant because I was afraid that I might loose it if I wear it on my fingers. I gave it a closer look. The band was made of platinum and there where some vine-like carvings on it. I released it from my chain necklace and turned the ring over in my hand. There was something written inside it, something that caught my breath. _Hermione Jean Granger – Draco Abraxas Malfoy. _I felt the words were glaring at me with so much ferociousness. I lost my hold of the ring as if it burned my fingers and it fell on the table with a cling.

"Careful!" I heard Mrs. Malfoy hissed. I looked up at her apologetically and cautiously lifted the ring from the table and handed it to Malfoy who was eyeing the ring curiously. He compared it to the ring he is currently wearing which I noticed was also made of platinum. He glared at the rings.

"Okay, so you gave me an engagement ring for my birthday. That's absurd." I said trying to hide my agitation from my parents. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier? You deprived me from my right, how could you?" I said blowing up at my parents whilst standing up from my chair.

"Dear calm down. You heard what Mrs. Malfoy said. There is a way out." My dad said trying to make me see reason. That sort of removed my momentary aggravation and sat back on my chair with a huff.

"As if you're the only one suffering. Remember that you could get out of this but I can't." I heard Malfoy said in annoyance. "Besides, I don't want to marry you." he added with a sneer. I didn't know if I would be pleased or disappointed with his statement. I sighed.

"Well, I just wish you find a bride fast so I could get out from this predicament because unless you found someone, I'm still engaged to you." I replied acidly. We glared at each other. I heard everyone groaned with the way Malfoy and I acted around them.

"If they're going to act that way with each other, I can't imagine them if they both got married." I heard my dad muttered. Malfoy and I both glared at my father.

"I guess we should be going." It was the first time I heard Andromeda's voice on the whole scenario. "Come Cissy, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. The children still needs to sleep, its a school night after all." I kissed my mom and dad goodnight, gave Andromeda a hug and shook Mrs. Malfoy's hand as a sign of respect.

"Give Teddy my love." I said to Andromeda. She smiled at me and after the whole revelation, I smiled once again.

"I will, he misses you and Harry and the rest." and with that, they were gone. It was only Malfoy and I left inside.

"Not a word." He said looking at me with so much intensity daring me to contradict him.

"Not a word." I mimicked. He tossed the ring back to me which I almost didn't catch and I placed it safely in my pocket. We both walked on our own separate way. He took the stairs that would lead him to the dungeons while I took the staircase that will take me to the Gryffindor tower.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was half-past midnight. I started to run, it was past curfew and even though I was Head Girl, I wouldn't abuse my power just to get off the hook. I was still afraid that Mr. Filch would find me and deduct points from my house, not that he's allowed to do that but he could still report me or give me some God forbidden punishments for detention. As I got to the portrait gasping for air to breathe, I was glad that I hadn't encountered Filch, Mrs. Norris or worse, Peeves in the hallway. I gave the fat lady the password and she let me in with a curious look on her face. I was thankful that Harry and Ron didn't bothered waiting for my return and that the common room was empty at this time. I plopped down on the big couch and started to think of an alibi to tell them tomorrow. I'm pretty sure that they're going to bombard me with questions that I can't answer without giving away what happened tonight. I can't say that my parents and Mrs. Malfoy's visit was just a coincidence because it's to lame. I can't think of a good excuse and its starting to eat me. This can't be happening. I am Hermione Granger for Merlin sake, I wasn't the Brightest Witch of my Age just for nothing.

"Ugh, this is maddening." I said while pulling my hair in frustration. Why isn't my brain working when I needed it the most. Dammit. I paced back and forth on front of the fireplace while thinking of good alibis that unfortunately, not coming in my head.

-End of Chapter 1-

* * *

Please review :)


	2. Engagements and Proposals

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, J.K. Rowling does. Based on the story Goong(Princess Hours) by Park So Hee.

AN: Hey, sorry for making you wait for the next chapter, I have been busy with tons of school work. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I want to thank everyone who added this to their story alert and to their favorite story. I dedicate this chapter to **Lingo10** for reviewing my first chapter. Thanks guys.

* * *

Chapter 2

**Engagements and Proposals**

I woke up early and found out I slept in the common room and that my back was aching from the awkward position I slept in. The sun was only breaking through the horizon so I thought of going to my dorm to lie down for a while. As I lie on my bed, the events that transpired last night went swimming back in my mind. I know that I shouldn't be worried because in the first place I know that he has a girlfriend and even though he's a vile person, it never escaped my observation how he treats her girlfriend like a queen. I smiled with relief, he wouldn't want me as her bride if he could have her. Daphne Greengrass, the epitome of beauty. She was perfect in every way, the way she speaks with so much dignity and conviction, the way she walks as if she's dancing like a prima ballerina and she was brought up with proper etiquette. She would be the prefect crowned princess for Wiltshire. I don't even have the qualities of being royal, yeah I have the brains but that's not enough, I wasn't brought up the pureblood way.

I glanced at my alarm clock that suddenly went off. I groaned. I shut it off and stood up from my bed to get ready for breakfast. The other girls were still asleep and so I made my way to the bathroom to wash the sleep away from my body.

After getting ready, I went down to the common room to find Ginny waiting for me with anxious eyes. This can't be good.

"Hey Ginny." I greeted with a forced smile. She looked at me with a nervous expression but said nothing until I've reached the last step.

"Let's go to the Great Hall together." She said in a commanding voice. I resisted to roll my eyes and nodded.

"Shouldn't we wait for Harry and Ron?" I asked curious. She shook her head and went to open the portrait.

"They're still dreaming about broomsticks and chocolate frogs. We shouldn't disturb them." She said with an impish smile. I laughed.

"Right." I replied and followed her outside.

We walked to the direction of the Great Hall in silence. I can feel the electricity flowing around us and I can see in my peripheral vision that Ginny kept on stealing glances at me. I sighed and looked at her.

"Okay, what do you want Gin?" I asked. She turned her head in my direction so fast that I thought I heard a faint crack.

"Er, not here." She said and she quickly held my wrist and dragged me inside the Great Hall where we plopped on the first seat we found on the Gryffindor table. When we were sitting comfortably, I looked at her once again.

"So?" I asked coolly hiding the panic in my voice. What if she asks what happened last night?

"Well, when you left last night with your parents," Please let it be something else, I prayed silently. "Harry, er- he um, we," I looked at her with furrowed brows. What is she talking about? This can't be about me, right? She huffed and continued. "Harry gave me this." And she held out her left hand where I saw a silver ring with a diamond on her ring finger. An engagement ring.

"Is this what I'm thinking it is?" I asked with a smile slowly creeping on my lips. She giggled.

"Yes." she said in whisper way. I faked a gasp.

"Oh my gosh! Ginny congratulation I'm so happy for you." I said with a genuine grin on my face as I hugged her. Then something from the back of my mind came rushing back to me. A platinum ring.

I released Ginny from my tight embrace and fought the dread that crept into me. What if Daphne refuses Malfoy? No, stop it Hermione you're scaring yourself. I shook my head and looked back at Ginny to find her staring at her ring dreamily.

"Hello." A dreamy voice released Ginny from her momentary stupor. I looked at the source of the voice to find Luna staring at Ginny's ring. "I see Harry finally plucked up the courage to ask your hand." She told Ginny. Ginny nodded her head vigorously at her with a goofy grin plastered on her pretty face. I chuckled at Ginny's reaction. Luna sat on our opposite side and started piling her plate with pudding. "Why were your parents here last night if I may be bold to ask?" questioned Luna to me. I almost dropped my spoon but quickly got a grip on myself. Ginny looked at my direction with curious eyes erasing all the fervor that was present in her body.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you that but my excitement got in the way." Ginny chimed in. I took a sip of my hot chocolate to delay my answer and to give myself a second to make up an alibi. I still haven't got a single clue what to tell them. I chose to say my lame excuse hoping to all the Gods that they buy it.

"My parents wanted to visit me cause they'll be away for a while and since they knew Andi, they asked her if she could make it possible for them to get inside the castle." I explained while crossing my fingers under the table. I pray to Merlin that they bite it. I hate lying to my friends. Why did I even gave Malfoy my word? Darn it.

"And why was Mrs. Malfoy with them? And why was she crying?" Ginny added. Luna just listened to our conversation even though she was the one that brought it up. I guess she was just merely curious and decided that Ginny do all the talking.

"I cannot answer that." I quoted what Mrs. Malfoy said last night. The matter of Mr. Malfoy's health is not my business.

"Oh." said Ginny with disappointment etched in her voice. I released the breath I've kept in my lungs in relief. I was glad that they bought my story and dropped it.

"Andi said that Teddy misses us." I said wanting to light up the mood.

"Really? I miss that little tyke." Harry said. We were startled to find them already seated next to us.

"When did you get here?" Ginny asked her boyfriend, I mean fiance, accusingly.

"Just now. So did you tell them?" he asked Ginny who nodded her head with a large grin. Harry put on a smug look on his face.

I looked at the engaged couple and can't help but smile. Even though I might end up getting tied with a guy I may never like, at least Harry and Ginny would end up happily with each other. I shook my head and looked at Ron stuffing his mouth with every food present in the table. On regular days, I would have smacked his head for eating like a pig but now, I found myself enjoying his barbaric behavior.

"Is there something on my face?" came Ron's voice. I shook my head out from reverie. I smiled at him meaningfully and shook my head no as a response. He looked at me oddly as if I'm from another planet but shrugged his head and continued eating.

"So Hermione, why were your parents here last night?" Harry asked boldly. I was confident enough to answer.

"They wanted to see me before they leave for Australia for some dental convention and medical mission. They'll be staying there for the remainder of the year." I answered congratulating myself for exaggerating my first alibi. "And I don't know why Mrs. Malfoy was with them except that she found out that Andi was taking my parents here and decided to join them to see her son." I added when I saw Harry was going to add that. I silently cheered for myself for weaving a believable lie extemporaneously. We were all finishing up our breakfast when Neville stood up from his place and asked for everyone's attention.

"Can I ask everyone to quite down." he said in a loud but quivering voice. We all looked at him who was walking in our direction with trembling lips and sweating forehead. When he got to Luna's place, he went down on one knee and we all gasped. Luna looked at Neville with a small smile and encourage him to go on. "Um. Luna I know we've only been together for seven months and I wish you could forgive me for being fast. I want to spend the rest of my life with so, can I ask you to be my wife?" He asked pulling a small velvet box from his pocket and opening it to reveal a silver ring with a sapphire stone all the while never taking his gaze off Luna's pretty face. Luna's expression was unreadable and in any minute, Neville might pass out but what we heard made Neville to breathe normally.

"Yes." came Luna's sweet voice. "Yes, yes, yes!" squealed Luna whilst jumping from her seat and hugging Neville fiercely. I clapped and everyone else followed. On the staff table, all the teachers were clapping and smiling except for Snape who was glaring at the two students who were making a scene in the Great Hall. Hagrid was whistling and cheering for the new engaged couple. I smiled and observed everyone when my eyes caught a glaring pair of grey eyes. I looked away immediately and stood up from my seat to go out. With all the ruckus inside the Great Hall, nobody would notice my disappearance which I was grateful of.

Once I was outside, I stopped my brisk walking and leaned back on the stonewall. I breathed in and out and after my breathing was even, I let out a crazy laugh that would send Bellatrix's own cackle to cower in shame. How ironic, I found out last night that I was engaged since the day I was born and suddenly, everyone's engaged or being proposed to. Is this life's way of mocking me, sure I'm happy for my friends but does it have to be this day, why can't it be some other day?

"Eff this, dammit argh." I continued swearing words that none of the people I know would know I'm capable of using.

"Geez Granger I didn't know you have such a colorful vocabulary." came a sneering voice I know very well. I jerked my head at his direction and glared daggers at him which he scoffed away.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly still glaring at him. He laughed mirthlessly and strode towards me with his evil smirk.

"Nothing. I must say though, that was one of a hell courage Longbottom showed inside." he said tauntingly.

"He's a Gryffindor for some reason Malfoy, give him some credits, now bug off and allow me to wallow in self-pity." I barked which he just brushed off. "Why don't you run along and propose to your girlfriend so I can stop this pathetic behavior I'm executing in front of you." I added. It was his turn to glare at me.

"I wouldn't do it you know." He remarked making my head snap to his direction.

"What?" I asked incredulously. "And why the hell not?" I had to ask. He can't be serious.

"I don't want her to be thrown into the monarchy where she would only suffer. No, I wouldn't let her suffer." He stated with his cold gaze staring straight at me.

"And you want me to suffer. You are so selfish." I screamed at his face. "You want me to go through this whole ordeal so you wont be the only one enduring all this shits. Malfoy I have a life, I've already made plans that are yet to be accomplished but then what, your mom came and poof, everything I have planned was flushed away. Yes, I was grasping on the fact that there is a way out, I was hoping you would be gentlemen enough to find someone else that you could live with but no, you have to drag me in this hell hole." I finished my rant with a large intake of air. He just smirked at me. I would give everything just to erase that annoying smirk from his face.

"Don't flatter yourself Granger, I didn't say that I was going to marry you, did I?" I looked at him disbelievingly.

"But you implied it." I reasoned. He shook his head.

"I didn't, you just assumed it." He said and left me with my jaws hanging open. Is he for real? I was fuming while watching him walk away. I was still seething when I stalked my way towards my first class. Well, at least he's decent enough not to think of me as his option bride-to-be. As I got to Professor Binns room, I went in and sat on the first row which was no surprise for the first few students who were there early and waited for Harry and Ron to join me. I took out a book from my bag, The Perks of Being A Wallflower, that my parents sent me days ago and started reading from the page that I stopped the other day.

"Hermione." called Harry who was sitting next to me. I looked at him while I closed my book but leaving a dog ear on the page I stopped so I wouldn't get lost when I continue to read it tonight. He took something from his bag and gave me an envelope. "It came this morning but you were already gone from the Great Hall so I figured that I would just give it to you here." He explained.

"Thanks Harry." I replied gratefully whilst placing the letter inside my book bag.

As if on cue, Professor Binns floated inside his classroom and started discussing about the Elder Race, the disappearance of Danu Talis or Atlantis and the Dark Elders. How Dr. John Dee became immortal and why was he after Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel. (In reference to the novel 'The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel')

After consuming a lot of information on Flamel's immortal life and Abraham the Mage's codex, we were sent to our next class which was Double Potions with the Slytherins, great, just bloody brilliant.

-End of Chapter 2-

* * *

The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel belongs to Michael Scott and The Perks of Being a Wallflower belongs to Stephen Chbosky. I just wanted to include two of my favorite books in this story hehe. Please review. Thanks.

AN2: I know Draco really did ended up with Astoria and I planned to use her as Draco's gf here but I thought that she was too young. :)


	3. Invitations

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Harry Potter nor Goong (Princess Hours), they belong to J.K. Rowling and Park So Hee.

Dedicated to everyone who've followed and have favorite this story. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 3

**Invitations**

"I must say, its the first time I enjoyed History of Magic." said Harry while we were walking on our way to the dungeons.

"Hear, hear." Ron chimed in. I chuckled.

"Because it was about Nicholas Flamel." I said remembering our thorough research about the Alchemist in our first year.

"If we had known back then that Professor Binns knows a lot about him, we could have just asked him and saved ourselves a lot of time." uttered Harry feeling stupid about himself. Ron and I had to laugh at the funny expression Harry was showing.

"But where's the fun in that," commented Ron. "And besides, as if you could just walk up to him and ask about Flamel." I agreed by nodding my head.

"Come on you guys, we're going to be late for Potions." Ron and Harry rolled their eyes but gave in and the three of us ran towards the dungeons where Professor Slughorn's classroom was located. The door was still closed when we got there and some of our classmates where already there including some Slytherins waiting for the doors to open. I saw Malfoy staring at me which he turned into a glare. I ignored him and listened to Harry who was still going on about Nicholas Flamel when Slughorn opened the doors and let us in. I sat on my usual seat next to Neville while Harry sat next to Ron.

"Hey Neville," I called getting my seatmate's attention.

"Yeah?"

"I'm happy for you and Luna." I said. He grinned foolishly and his cheeks started to turn crimson.

"Thanks Hermione. I was really afraid that Luna might refuse my proposal but I guess it went well." He replied still grinning like a mad man.

I grinned at him and turned my attention to my book bag to get my Potions book. I looked at Harry's direction and saw him frowning at his new 7th year Potion book. I smirked, the Prince's book will not save him now. Not that I want him to fail Potions, its just that using the Prince's book is cheating. I turned my attention back to my book and placed it on top of the table and waited for Professor Slughorn to give us some instruction.

"Have you taken your books out? Yes? Turn to page 86. Come on now, quickly." Professor Slughorn instructed. I hastily opened my book and saw the big text that says Felix Felicis. Being the inquisitive one, I raised my hand which is no surprise for everyone. I heard Parkinson snort but I ignored her. How did she even passed Potions makes me wonder.

"Um sir, you're allowing us to brew this?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes Miss Granger. Since you are all of age, you are allowed to make this potion but I must warn you, it's a very hard potion to brew and only two of my previous students has got them right." He tells us. He turns to Harry and smiled at his best potion student. "I hope you used the same potion I gave you for a good cause." I looked at Ron's direction to find that he was also looking at me and we both shared a knowing look at Harry who was now trying to hide his smirk by grinning at Professor Slughorn.

"Of course Professor." replied Harry. I chuckled and looked at my book to hide my mirth. Poor Professor, he doesn't have a single clue that Harry used the potion to get information from him.

"Right, now class get your ingredients in the cupboard and start brewing. The finish product should be a golden liquid and the smell should be anything that would attract you to drinking it,"

"Like Amortentia." I chimed in.

"Correct Miss Granger, like Amortentia."

The Slytherins snorted at me but I shrugged it off and just went to the cupboard to get the needed ingredients while Neville set up the cauldron. I looked at my list and checked everything that I got. Only one thing left to get. I looked up and saw the snake fangs on the uppermost shelf. Because of my short height, I can't reach it and resorted to use my wand.

"Accio snake fangs." I muttered while pointing my wand on the box that contained the only ingredient I need. The box didn't even moved from its place as if mocking me. I tried it again but to no avail. "Come on." I muttered to myself while trying and failing to summon the fangs.

"It won't work." came the same voice that I know so well. I whip my head in his direction. He smirked at me and walked to my direction. I watched Malfoy with wary eyes as he stretched his arms upward and grabbed the box I've been meaning to get. "Here." he said giving me the box. I looked at him in disbelief. Why is he helping me?

"Wh-why are you helping me?" I asked confused at his action. I even touched his forehead to see if he's sick which he slapped away.

"What? I'm not as bad as you think Granger. Just thank me already." He snapped.

"Thank you." I said quickly bewildered at his sudden change of mood. He just looked at me with furrowed brows and went out with his ingredients. "You can't perform magic inside the cupboard. Snape put a charm here to prevent thieves from snitching his potions and ingredients." He added before closing the door. I was left staring at the door. Draco Malfoy, you're one of a hell specimen I have to dissect.

I walked back to my table to see everything set up. I placed the ingredients on our work table and consulted my book to see how to brew Felix.

"Let's start. Neville, you can chop the mandrake's leaves. I'll powder the fangs." I said which Neville quickly obliged. It wasn't really hard to work with Neville in potions, its just that Snape used to intimidate the poor boy. On the contrary, Neville was actually quite good. We worked in a comfortable silence, only my faint command can be heard on our whole brewing.

"How long does this have to sit Hermione?" asked Neville. I looked at my book to find the answer that I knew by heart but still consulted the book.

"Should be ready after a full moon cycle." I replied.

"I just wish I wouldn't screw this up for you." I looked up from stirring the and saw Neville's guilty eyes.

"I don't think about that much right now Neville." I said reassuringly. He gave me a timid smile which I returned with a big grin.

We finished Potions after two hours. Harry and Ron went to their next class which is Divination with Professor Trelawney while I went to Ancient Runes with Professor Sinistra. While we sat and wait for Professor Sinistra to come, I remembered the letter Harry gave me back in History in Magic so I quickly fished it inside my book bag until I got a hold of it. It was slightly crumpled with it being squished inside my bag. I examined the envelop first and saw the coat of arms of Wiltshire sealing the flap which made me curious. It was addressed to me from the Queen itself, Her Majesty Katerina Malfoy nee Yaxley, Draco's grandmother. I opened it with trembling fingers and unfolded the parchment inside.

_Miss Granger,_

_ I would like to personally invite you for tea in our humble abode this coming weekend. I have already contacted the Headmaster to ask for assistance if you ever need in order to arrive safely in our kingdom which he gratefully obliged. I await for your acceptance and arrival, it would be the pleasure of our kingdom to have you as our guest._

_ Katerina Yaxley- Malfoy_

_ Queen of Wiltshire_

I re-read the letter for the nth time to see if my eyes were deceiving me, I even went to the extent of pinching myself to see if I was dreaming. No, this is real. I started to hyperventilate. I'm going to meet the Queen! Oh no, oh no, oh no. How do you act around the Queen and what should I wear to be a worthy guest? I started feeling sick and raced out from the classroom as Professor Sinistra was just about to enter.

"Miss Granger are you okay?" I heard the Professor asked.

"I think I'm going to be sick Professor. I'm sorry." I said while running towards the girls lavatory. As I reached inside the bathroom, I went directly to the sink and heaved everything I ate for breakfast which isn't a lot. I looked up and stared at myself in the mirror and saw my pale face and almost white lips. I just stared and studied my reflection, dull brown eyes, messy kinky hair that people may sometimes call a haystack and just plain ol' me. I rinsed my mouth with water to remove the sour taste of vile and composed myself. I walked out from the bathroom and headed towards the Gryffindor tower. I wasn't in the mood for classes today after I've read the letter. Reading the letter just told me that everything was real and not some weird nightmare. As I got inside the common room, I was thankful that none of the students where there and I occupied the couch by lying on it and just stared at the ceiling with a heavy feeling. I slowly closed my eyes and then everything seemed to be hazy and darkening.

"Hermione, Hermione wake up." I felt someone shaking me out from my sleep. I snapped my eyes open to see Ginny and Harry looking down at me. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Hey, um I just felt sick for a while." I said and yawned.

"We know, Macmillan told us that you ran out from Ancient Runes when Professor Sinistra was just about to enter." Harry said sitting next to me and rubbing my back.

"I'm fine, I just caught a bug that's all. What time is it already?" I asked.

"It's dinner time." Ginny replied nonchalantly.

"WHAT?!" I jumped out from my position. "Crap, I was only planning to skip Ancient Runes but not half of my class. Oh no, oh no, oh no." I muttered to myself. This can't be happening, this Royal things are ruining my life.

"Relax Hermione, I took some notes for you in Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts and Ernie was nice enough to let you borrow his notes in Ancient Runes." Harry said trying to calm me down.

"What about Arithmancy? I have to talk to the Professors. This will go to my records. How can I be accepted in College if I skipped my classes?" I groaned and plopped down on the couch while burying my face in my palms.

"Er, I asked Padma and she said that she'd be okay to lend you her notes and Professor Sinistra told the other Professors that you were ill." added Harry. I looked up at him from my palm and smiled a grateful smile.

"Thanks Harry, you really are a great friend." I said and gave my best friend a massive hug.

"Hey, I was the one who told him to do all those things." Ginny uttered with a mock hurt. I laughed and released Harry from my hug.

"Of course you did Ginny, now let's go to dinner. I'm absolutely famished." I said and together, we went out of the common room. I linked one of my arms on Harry and one on Ginny and we marched towards our dinner. It's just nice to know that my friends are willing to help me when I needed them the most and right now, I need them big time. Not only because I skipped class but with the whole ordeal of this Monarchy things that my grandfather involved me in, even if my friends doesn't have a single clue about it.

When we got inside the Great Hall, I sat next to Ron while Ginny and Harry right across from us. I loaded my plate with every kind of dish that is available at the table and started pigging out, well eating a lot with a spoon and fork. I still have table manners. I was really hungry with all the heaving I did and I haven't eaten lunch. Ron just stared at me but shrugged it off and continued eating his chicken. I chuckled and saw Harry, Ginny and some of the Gryffindors giving me a curious look.

"What? I'm hungry." I said as a matter of fact. They just shrugged their shoulders and continued with their business like what Ron did. I glared at everyone but decided that it wouldn't give me any satisfaction so I turned back to my food. After I have eaten them all for good, I stood up and bade goodbye to my friends. I needed to go to the library and I need to write a reply letter for the Queen. When I got in the library, there were only few students that are studying and Madam Pince was stamping some of the books. I went to my usual table, sat down and got some parchment, quill and ink that were supplied in the library and started to write.

_Her Majesty,_

_ I would be honored to be your guest and therefore I accept your invitation. I hope this isn't to much but I ask for your patience for I am very oblivious how to act around Her Majesty so I ask for your forgiveness in advance if ever my clumsiness makes an appearance before you._

_ I bid Her Majesty a good day._

_ Hermione Jean Granger_

I re-read the letter to make sure that I answered correctly. When I think that I have written a good reply, I immediately folded it and placed it inside the envelop, sealing it with glue and went out from the library and headed towards the owlery.

I picked a barn owl to deliver my mail since its going to be a long journey and I don't want Hedwig to get exhausted. I tied the letter on the owl's leg, gave him a treat and watched him fly off.

-End of Chapter 3-

* * *

AN: Hey, so sorry about the long wait, I've been busy with school *sighs* and our laptop's keyboard is malfunctioning so I'm currently using an external keyboard. So, tell me what you think. I'm currently working on the seventh chapter of this story, yay. Oh, anyone here read "Fifty Shades of Grey?" The first time I've read it, I thought it was a fanfiction based on Drake and Mione but later on I found out it was Bella and Edward, well at least I'm right about it being a fan fiction. Haha. Anyway, sorry if you find some grammatical errors, English is not my mother tongue and I also don't have a Beta.

You know the drill dudes, review after you've read :) Arigatou.


	4. The Visit

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or the concept of this story (Goong), they belong to J.K. Rowling and Park So Hee.

**A/N (IMPORTANT):** Hey, so another chapter. I'm planning to post all of the chapter that I've written down and leave this story unfinished. No one bothers to leave me a single review so that made me think that you don't like it. Even a smile would be enough to motivate me. Anyway, since that is the case, I'll leave this story after posting the chapters I've written down. Thanks to everyone who followed and have favorited this story and sorry for disappointing you.

* * *

Chapter 4

**The Visit**

I was squirming on my seat while I wait for the train to leave. It was two days after I received the invitation asking for my presence in Wiltshire and here I am, sitting in one of the compartments of Hogwarts Express waiting to be taken to London. I had to make some excuses to Ginny cause I promised her that I would accompany her to that new dress shop in Hogsmeade today, I admit it slipped out of my mind after everything that happened for just a span of three days. I looked at the dress that I was wearing, it was white and I kept playing with the hem to release my nervousness. My heart started to beat so fast when the train started to leave Hogsmeade. I looked out of the window and watched as the train passed the small town and a vast ground of green can be seen. I hoped that the scenery would somehow make my head blank for a while and forget why I'm in this train on the first place. I leaned my head on the glass window and soon enough, I was asleep.

I woke up from the force of the brakes and saw that we were already in London. I looked at my watch and saw it was noon and I felt my stomach growl. I only had a cup of hot chocolate for breakfast since I left the school before the crack of dawn. I stood up and went out from my compartment to go to the loo first to check if my appearance was still presentable. Aside from my hair being as it is and a few wrinkles in my dress, I was decent enough. I washed my face and dried it with a towel that was provided, fixed my sorry excuse for a hair and smoothed out the creases from my dress. When everything was in order, I stepped out from the loo and continued towards the door that would lead me to the train station.

"Miss Granger." Someone approached me. She was wearing very expensive looking clothes and her blonde hair was done in a very elegant French twist. I nodded my head in response. "I am Dana, the Queen asked me to assist you until we get to Wiltshire. Come now Miss Granger, I'm sure your hungry." And she led me outside the train station, I wrapped my coat to myself and clutched my small traveling bag as we were going through the barrier and walking through King Cross Station until we reached the parking lot, where I saw three black Roles Royce with tinted windows and has flags of Wiltshire lined.

Dana led me inside the car that was parked on the middle. I climbed in first and she followed suit. I was surprised that no one spared a glance at us, heck no one even cared that there were Royal cars parked outside King Cross Station.

"Miss Granger, before you meet the Queen we will first take you to lunch. I will give you a brief review while you are having your lunch. The Queen thinks highly of you Miss. You are after all The Brightest Witch of Your Generation and not to mention Harry Potter's best friend." I blushed while Dana kept on talking about the Queen, the Royal Family, Wiltshire, the Parliament and it's subjects.

We went to a fancy Italian restaurant and ate lunch. Even though I was ravenous, I only consumed a little of my pasta since I was nervous as hell. I sipped my iced tea while Dana started telling me how I should act around the Queen. I tuned out from her speech and that wasn't suppose to happen to me. I always pay attention when someone is giving me information but clearly, my anxiety is eating me. When we finished lunch, we went back to the cars and off we went to Wiltshire.

"Excuse me Miss Dana." She looked at me and urged me to continues speaking. "I'm just curious, how come nobody is ogling at us? I mean, we are using a car that is for Royal business only." I asked. Dana chuckled and so thus Bob, the driver.

"I was waiting for you to ask that Miss Granger, we put up a charm to conceal the cars from muggles. They would only think that we are using an ordinary car without the flags so they wouldn't get suspicious." She answered.

"Oh." I was ready to smack my head. Of course they would do that kind of action to prevent unwanted attention from muggles.

"As I was saying, the Queen is..." and Dana continued speaking. I wonder if her throat isn't tired from all the talking she is doing. "We're going to arrive in about thirty minutes Miss." She said. I snapped my head to her direction.

"What? I thought it was a two hour ride to Wiltshire?" I asked in a baffled way.

"As you were well informed, this car is charmed. Not only camouflaged but also charmed to sped up." Now, I literally banged my head on the window. How could I be so stupid?

"Miss Granger, stop that improper behavior." Dana commanded whilst grabbing my shoulder and pulling me away from the window to prevent me from harming myself.

"I'm sorry, its just that I'm so nervous and scared and I think my brain cells are ditching me." I murmured while looking down at my red sneakers that I chose to partner with my white dress. I heard Dana let out a small laugh.

"Don't worry the Queen isn't going to kill you. She's actually very sweet and gentle and she's not prejudice if that's what your going on about." Dana said calming me down. I smiled timidly and looked back through the glass window and just watched the buildings that the car was passing by. Dana stopped talking as if she noticed that I wasn't listening and just enjoyed to peaceful silence save for the soft noise that the car engines was creating.

It was around two in the afternoon when we arrived at a huge premise. I can see the beautiful palace from the long pavement where the car is sliding through. My heart started to palpitate so fast that I can actually hear it 'thud, thud, thud'. I examined the surrounding from inside the car and saw the most beautiful garden I have ever laid my eyes on. The place was flooding with every kind and colors of flower and it momentarily calmed me. All I wanted to do was to jump out from the car and just walk around the garden and smell the flowers. As I was daydreaming about creating my own magic garden, I was snapped out from my daze by Dana. We stepped out from the car and I was suddenly engulfed by the fragrance coming from the garden. I closed my eyes for a moment and just inhaled the sweet smell of lavenders and jasmines that gave me a sense of peace. Everything was just beautiful but everything doesn't last and before I know it, I was being ushered inside the palace.

"Announcing the arrival of Miss Hermione Granger, granddaughter of the late Sir George Duoquene XI." There weren't trumpets or a marching army that greeted me. Only the Royal Guards wearing the official green and white color of Wiltshire. Typical, I bet everyone in their family were sorted in Slytherin. I walked on the foyer where I can see some painting of past Malfoys lining the walls until Dana and I reached the sitting room were I found Narcissa reading a book on the couch. She looked up to me and I quickly gave a curt bow. Dana left us and I started to feel nervous again, as if the calming magic that the garden gave to me dispersed on the air the moment I saw her.

"Good afternoon, Your Highness." I greeted. She nodded at me and motioned me to sit on the couch opposite her. I sat down very carefully and waited for her to speak.

"I am surprised that you actually accepted the Queens invitation?" started Narcissa in the most aristocratic voice she could muster. I gave her a small nod.

"It would be rude not to accept such a great opportunity to meet Her Majesty." She nodded at this but her face was still void of any emotion.

"I am sorry for dragging you into this. I know the animosity between you and my son and I know this is hard for you both. We can only wish that my son can find another wife." She apologized. I didn't know how to respond because one, Malfoys rarely apologize and two, I don't know but even though I'm not happy to be in this situation, I still feel that this people still think lowly of me. There was silence, awkward silence.

"Announcing the arrival of Katerina Yaxley Malfoy, Queen of Wiltshire." Narcissa and I both stood up as we waited for the queen. She waltz in from our left and I was to stunned to see how gorgeous the Queen is even for her age. She still hold the elegance like Narcissa has. She smiled to the both of us and asked us to sit down. The Queen sat next to Narcissa and looked at my direction giving me a reassuring smile. I smiled back and everything was okay. As if I wasn't nervous at all. The maids suddenly appeared and brought three cups of tea and positioned it on the coffee table. When the maids disappeared from the corner, the Queen took a sip from her tea before speaking to me.

"I am happy that you accepted my invitation Miss Granger. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." She said with a kind smile. I smiled back.

"I am honored to be in the same room as you Her Majesty." I replied. The Queen let out a chuckle.

"I've heard a lot of great things about you and I don't doubt any of it. Your grandfather was a great man. He was Abraxas best friend, he treated my husband as if he was just a normal person and didn't think of him any differently. That's why my husband made this agreement with your grandfather. He wanted to make it up for George and the only thing he thought to show his gratitude is to wed his grandchild to your grandfather's grandchild which is you. Which is of course can be bended if Draco wants to marry someone else. I know it's selfish on my husbands part to tie you and Draco in this agreement but it's the only way he can think of to pay back your grandfather's kindness." The Queen recounted with a small smile gracing her lips.

I was speechless. I never thought that a Malfoy would do something that great and rude at the same time. I know that it was only a way of showing thanks to my grandfather but really, why didn't the King think of any alternative.

"When my husband died, his crown was passed down to my eldest son Reubin, but before my son's coronation day came, he died from a plane crash and the crown of the King was immediately passed down to Lucius. I am now just the Queen, not the crowned Queen. The position now belongs to the lovely lady sitting at my side." At this, Narcissa blushed which was very uncharacteristic for her. She took a sip of her tea to hide her blush. I smiled at the Queen.

"I never actually knew my grandfather that well, he died when I was only five years old and there were only vague memories I can remember of him. Thank you for sharing them Your Majesty, it is a relief for me to find out this information about my grandfather and his relationship with the late King. I am also sorry to hear of your loss." I said. The Queen gave me her kind smiles again that could light up ones mood.

"As you are well aware of Miss Granger," started Narcissa, the crowned Queen. "My husband was once a part of the Dark Lords circle like my deranged sister. He didn't want to be King at first because it was unbearable for him and that's what pushed him to join the Death Eaters. But after some time, when everything started to get real to him, he tried to get out from the Dark Lords clutches. He wanted out from it because he saw that he was wrong and he wanted to rule Wiltshire so as to not disappoint his father and serve the Wilt people. He did get out but there was a consequence for his action. He was cursed to die a slow painful death and right now, he is paying for his idiotic action. Excuse me for my word." Again, I was left speechless. I never expected Narcissa, I mean the crowned Queen to open up such delicate issue to me. I hung my head to not meet their eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that" I muttered.

"Don't be Miss Granger. It's not your fault. It should be us who should be sorry for dragging you into this mess." Came the crowned Queen's voice. I looked up and it was the first time that Narcissa gave me a genuine smile. The Queen was also smiling at us.

"It's a lovely afternoon ladies. We should spend our afternoon outside. What about a tour on our garden Miss Granger? I would like you to see the flowers that Narcissa and myself planted." The Queen asked. I grinned and nodded my head vigorously causing my hair to dance.

"I would love that Her Majesty." I responded with a silly grin plastered on my face.

"Come on then, its a beautiful afternoon and should not be wasted inside the palace." And the Queen led us out, followed by Narcissa, I and their ladies maid. When we walked pass the hallways, another batch of Malfoy paintings lined the wall and there was one that caught my attention. It was a portrait of a little boy with blond hair and green eyes that strangely looked familiar. I shook my head and proceeded to walk, another portrait caught my eyes and I'm pretty sure that it was Draco Malfoy, only a bit younger. I looked away and followed the Queens towards the door that would lead us to their garden.

I was excited to reach the garden. If ever that I would end up being a Malfoy, which I hope wouldn't happen, at least there was the garden that I can look forward to. Aside from books, gardening was my passion. I was born with the gift of being a green thumb thanks to my Nana from my father side. I used to have my own little greenhouse when I was in grade school but when my parents decided to sell our house and move to London, my greenhouse was left behind in Surrey. I used to plant different kinds of flowers and give them to my Nana whenever we visit her grave in Yorkshire. The memory of my grandmother suddenly brought a tear in my eye which I quickly wiped away.

As we got out from the door, the smell of lavenders and jasmines engulfed me once again. I wanted to run towards the big garden and be lost in the labyrinth of flowers but I refrained myself and let the Queens first to enter the garden. It took all my will power not to bend down and smell the rose that we just passed. It was heaven in that place. Queen Katerina looked at my direction and saw the longing in my eyes to touch and smell the flowers.

"You can touch them Miss Granger." She allowed and that was just the signal I needed. I bended down and sniffed the first flower that I touched which brought a smile in my face.

-End of Chapter 4-

* * *

I love gardens :)

Fact: My favorite book is The Secret Garden.


	5. Meeting Devin

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Harry Potter and the concept of this story (Goong), they belong to J.K. Rowling and Park So Hee. I only own Devin here, my OC.

* * *

Chapter 5

**Meeting Devin**

It was almost six in the afternoon when we all headed back inside the palace. The cold October wind can be felt while we were walking on our way back and I felt my face was flushed. I was almost sad to leave the garden but thought that I could go back tomorrow and explore more before going back to Hogwarts.

"Miss Granger I hope you could join us for dinner before you retreat to sleep. I know you are exhausted from your trip but it wouldn't be wise to sleep with an empty stomach." Queen Katerina said while we were walking through the same hallway we passed through to get to the garden.

"I would be delighted." I replied.

"Lucy, please show Miss Granger her room so she can freshen up before dinner." Narcissa told one of her ladies maid. "You'll find your things brought up in your room. I hope it would accommodate you quite well." the crowned Queen turned to me.

"Thank you for your kindness." I said gratefully. Narcissa, I mean Queen Narcissa smiled. It still sound so foreign to call Narcissa Queen.

"Come now Miss Granger." and Lucy ushered me towards the stairs. I was in awe looking around while walking up the stairs. The Malfoy really were very wealthy and for some reason, I don't think I blame Malfoy to think highly of himself. He has the rights to brag seeing that he is the Prince of Wiltshire. Okay, that was weird, Malfoy is a Prince and not just the Slytherin Prince, a silly nickname that Parkinson gave him but a real Prince. I should really get used to that since he will be publicly declared as the Prince of Wiltshire soon.

We reached the third floor and turned on one corridor and stopped outside the door to my left. Lucy fished out a bronze key from her pocket and unlocked the door and let me in. I walked in and was in for another surprise, my room was huge. My bedroom back in London would just hide in shame, I went deeper inside the room and found the door to the bathroom. Lucy left me after I got in and I decided to check out the bathroom since I'm going to take a shower. I went inside and my jaw almost dropped, the bathroom was the size of my own bedroom. Why do rich people need a large bathroom when they can fit it in a room that is the size of a cupboard? With the exception of a bathtub, that is. Anyway, I started to peel of my clothes and slipped off my sneakers. The tub was ready to be plunged in, with lots of rose petals floating on the bubbles and rose fragrance can be sniffed in the room. Really? Why all this lavish things? Er, I shouldn't really complain, I mean it's flattering that they outdid things to accommodate me. I just can't stop myself from comparing everything in this place from my own lifestyle. With this thoughts, I dipped myself in the lukewarm water and sighed with contentment. The water was quite relaxing and eased me from the stress that I've consumed from the past days. I rest my head on the tub's edge and closed my eyes for a while.

After the refreshing and relaxing dip, I got myself out of the tub and dried myself with the towel provided. I took a glance at my reflection and I can't help to notice the flush on my cheeks. I smiled at my reflection and walked back to my bedroom to get dressed. I started digging inside my bag to find something appropriate to wear and found a charcoal gray tunic dress. I think this will do for the moment, I also checked for a matching pair of shoes and found my two-inch light pink stilleto. Wow, I never thought that I would see the day that I'm going to wear heels. With those, I dressed up and examined myself once more on the full-body mirror, with my wand on my right hand, I quickly muttered a quick-drying spell for my hair that turned my head immediately into a fluff ball. I sighed while touching my hopeless hair. I grabbed a brush from the vanity and started battling with my tangles and after about a hundred stroke, I think my hair somehow looked presentable. I sighed and wiped the sweat that appeared on my forehead with the back of my hand. I was applying some lip gloss when the door opened and in came Lucy.

"Her Highness, Narcissa asked me to assist you Miss." She said when she got to my place.

"Oh, er I think I got it." I said unsure with myself. Lucy let out a giggle. She then grabbed a handful of my hair and examined it.

"Oh I think you do need help Miss." I felt my face turn red while Lucy started brushing my hair and applying some goo on them. She did some head massage and some complicated twist and added some hair accessory to it. After doing my hair, she then proceeded to apply my face with some make up. When everything was finished, I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped.

"I'm not hopeless after all." I exclaimed and Lucy chuckled at my reaction.

"It's been fun prettying you up Miss and I must say that you look lovely." I blushed at the compliment Lucy gave me. I turned to her and gave her a fierce hug.

"Thank you." I said with a genuine grin. She laughed good-naturedly as we were just untangling ourselves from each other.

"It's the least I can do Miss. Just remember, there are no ugly girls, only lazy ones." (credits to Dream High for this line) She said. "Dinner would be ready in fifteen minutes. I'll leave you now Miss." And Lucy walked out the door. I looked at myself in the mirror once more and I was still in shock to see myself. The last time I've ever felt so beautiful was during the Yule Ball and that was three years ago. I looked away and went to the direction of my bed and sat for a while, examining the whole room while feeling the silk sheets. I let out a loud sigh and stood up to look for something interesting inside my big room. I found a stack of classic muggle books but I didn't feel like reading so I left it. I went towards the window and looked out to watch the night sky which was surprisingly clear. I can once again see the Orion and the other constellations. I looked at the time on my wrist watch and saw that it was three minutes before dinner so I made my way to the dining room following the way I went a while ago towards my room. I ended up in the hallway that leads to the garden once more and I had a chance to examine the moving paintings including the boy with the green eyes. He looked at me with a jolly smile while another boy who was the same age as his, was scowling at me. Strangely, I think that boy was Malfoy because of his gray eyes.

"Miss Granger, Queen Narcissa and Queen Katerina sent me to show you the way to the dining room." came a squeaky voice. I turned my head and saw a house elf in clean clothing. I don't know how to react, whether I'd be mad at the Malfoy's for keeping a house elf or relieved that they don't allow their elves to wear filthy clothes. The antithesis of my life.

"Oh, okay." I replied. The bubbly house elf walked in front of me while I followed her. I examined the elf and noticed that she was wearing a pair of shoes and no sign of beating was present in her body. I smiled in relief, at least the elves here are being treated right and not like some vermin.

"Here we are Miss." She said after we stopped outside a double oak door.

"Thank you, er-"

"Giddy." the elf supplied giddily.

"Yeah, thank you Giddy." I thanked her. She curtsied and disappeared with a pop. When Giddy was gone, I pushed open the door and went inside the dining hall and found Queen Katerina, Queen Narcissa and the King, Lucius already seated and were all waiting for me. I smiled sheepishly and sat on the chair that was intended for me.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting Your Royal Highness'." I apologized and bowed my head.

"It's quite okay Miss Granger. We figured that you might got lost in the halls. I remember the same thing that happened to Draco and Devin when they were four." Queen Katerina said. The look on her eyes says that she was reminiscing. I smiled even though I don't know who Devin is.

"So let's eat, I'm famished. Oh, and Miss Granger I hope you are enjoying your stay here." The King drawled acknowledging me.

"Of course, Your Highness." I replied to be polite. The King gave me a tight lipped smile and cocked his head.

Narcissa rang a small bell and two small doors opened and the elves came in in their clean, white and green clothing carrying tray after tray of mouth-watering dishes. I gulped when one elf placed a delicious smelling gourmet in front of me. When all of the house elves have left, we started eating dinner with little talks of this and that. The crowned Queen was eager to ask how his son was doing in school and surprisingly, I answered them truthfully like how his son was second best in class next to me and how he was a candidate for being head boy but was beaten to it by Ernie Macmillan. The King asked me some random questions too like what I was planning to do after Hogwarts. It was Queen Katerina who asked me about the things I liked and related some of her stories to mine for example, my love for books. She told me her insights on the books that we both have read and I found out that her favorite author was Frances Hudgens Burnett, a muggle author who was best known for her works of The Little Princess and The Secret Garden.

After dinner was finished, I bade them all a goodnight saying that I have an early day tomorrow. I was leaving for Hogwarts early and I wanted to have a lot of sleep before going on a trip again. When I got back in my designated room, I fought the urge to jump on the bed and snuggle beneath the sheets. Instead, I went to the bathroom to wash my face from my make up and brushed my teeth. I fished out my pajama which consist of a black tank top and a pair comfy sweatpants and put them on after discarding my dress and shoes inside my bag. I removed the hair accessories that Lucy used on my hair to brush them before tying it in a messy braid. I went out from the bathroom with my bag and placed it on the floor beside my bed. I jumped on the bed which I found was very soft, found myself a comfortable position and I closed my eyes.

My eyes were glistening with the flowers surrounding me, I could live in this place forever. I was strolling through the giant garden of the Malfoys to savor my remaining hours before going back to Hogwarts. I asked the Queen for permission during breakfast to explore their huge garden which both of the Queen allowed without any questions. They even allowed me to pick some to bring back in school which was too much but I thought it wouldn't hurt. I chose a red rose and carefully cut it using my wand so as to not get pricked by the thorns. The joys of being eighteen and allowed to use magic outside the castle. I sniffed the flower while going deeper and deeper into the garden where I saw different colors and sizes of marigolds, geraniums, daffodils, lilies, tulips, hibiscus and all the flowers that you can imagine. I even saw some colorful butterflies enjoying in the garden as well. I smiled but I felt also sad to leave this enchanted place cause I would never get a chance to see this place again, except if I really did end up with Malfoy which I should really not think about. I shuddered at that thought and decided to get back inside the palace to fetch my things. I tucked the rose in my hair and walked back on the thyme lined walkway and back inside the palace. I once again passed the paintings and I swore I heard one of the paintings called my name. I looked back but only saw the smiling face of the green-eyed boy watching me. I smiled back at him and continued my way back to my room to get my things and to check my appearance. When I got in my room, I applied another coat of lip gloss and noticed in the mirror that my cheeks where once again flushed. I ignored this and started to brush my hair which was surprisingly not frizzy but was still wavy, thanks to the goo that Lucy applied in my hair which smelled strangely of watermelon. I examined the clothes I was wearing, a pair of denim skinny jeans matched with a black and white striped t-shirt and a gray cardigan. I used my red sneaker again and put on my red beanie hat on my head. I smiled at my reflection and walked away from the mirror to grab my bag that was resting on top of the bed. I looked around to see if I got everything that I need and when I was sure that I've got all of my possession, I walked out from my room. I walked to the direction of the receiving area and found the Queens waiting for me.

"Your Highness', I want to take this opportunity to thank you for your warm welcome and for allowing me to stay in your lovely palace." I said with a grateful smile. The Queens smiled back.

"Please dear, it's our pleasure. I hope to see you again Hermione." Queen Katerina said. I smiled at the way she used endearments on me and calling me by my given name.

"I hope you have a safe trip back to Hogwarts, and please give my love to my son." Queen Narcissa said.

"Thank you but I can't promise that. If I'm allowed to say Your Highness, your son and I can't stay in the same room with getting at each others neck." I replied which the Queens let out a hearty chuckle at.

"Touche." the crowned Queen uttered still smiling. Its kind of sad to think that with the small amount of time I've stayed in the Palace, I felt very acquainted with them. I bade them goodbye and went out of the palace towards the car. Dana was waiting for me outside and ushered me inside the Royal cars once more. I looked out from the window and watched as we passed the Malfoy's huge flower garden.

As expected, we arrived in King Cross Station in a span of half an hour. Dana led me through the barriers and gave me my ticket.

"I wish you a safe trip, Miss Granger." She said.

"Thank you, for everything." I said. She grinned at this.

"It's my duty but you're very much welcome." She replied. She waved me a goodbye which I returned. When Dana passed the wall barrier that separated muggles from the magical world, I went inside the train and looked for an empty compartment which was not very hard to find. There were only few people riding the train which by the look of it, were residents of Hogsmeade. I chose the one that was close to the loo and went inside. I sat on the left bench and placed my bag beside me. It's going to be another long ride so, I looked for my book inside my bag and started reading from the page I've stopped . I just want myself be thrown into another realm and forget everything.

The trolley lady passed and I bought some sugar quills for myself, a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans for Ginny and bag full of chocolate frogs for Harry and Ron to make it up for them, for leaving the three of them in the dark and for ditching them. I long abandoned my book and decided to look outside and watch the places pass by. The rose that I've acquired from the garden was now between the sheets of my thick paperback book.

It was twilight when the train got to Hogmeade station and I, once again checked myself and found that I look okay. I put the sweets and my book back inside my bag and went out from the compartment and out of the train. As I stepped out from the train, I noticed a person that doesn't look like he belonged here who was looking towards the direction of the castle. He was wearing a gray beanie, white shirt and a black leather jacket, worn out denim jeans and black sneakers, his bag pack slung on his left shoulder. Without me noticing, I unconsciously walked towards him and caught my breath.

"M-Malfoy?" I asked. The guy turned his attention to me and that's when I found out that it wasn't Malfoy. I almost slapped my head for being stupid. The guy grinned at me and nodded. I noticed his green eyes that looked vaguely familiar.

"Yes?" He replied.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." I said apologizing. For a moment, I thought he was Draco Malfoy because they look a lot like each with the exception of their the eyes.

"No, its okay. I'm actually a Malfoy, Devin Malfoy that is." He introduced himself whilst giving me his right hand. I took it reluctantly and shook his hand warily.

"Oh, um I'm Hermione Granger." I said. I released my hand from his grasp and looked at him in the eyes with embarrassment.

"So I take it that you know my cousin?" He asked still grinning.

"If his name is Draco Malfoy, then yes. The famous bouncing ferret." I muttered the last part which I figured he heard because the moment I said it, he let out a deep chuckle.

"You could say that, I've heard that from one of his goons. Anyway, I just came back from Greece and I'm planning to stay for good which reminds me, do you go to Hogwarts?" He suddenly asked. I nodded my head in response. "Great, let's go to the castle together. I'm definitely hungry and exhausted." He said. He grabbed my wrist and tugged me until we reached the horseless carriages.

-End of Chapter 5-


	6. The Consequences of Eavesdropping

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Harry Potter and the concept of this story (Goong), they belong to J.K. Rowling and Park So Hee. I only own Devin here, my OC.

* * *

Chapter 6

**The Consequences of Eavesdropping**

"Um Devin, I'm a muggleborn." I revealed when we got inside the carriage and sat opposite from each other. I readied myself for the blow of insults but none came. "Aren't you going to call me some derogatory names?" I asked clearly confused. He looked at me weirdly.

"Why should I?" He asked with one brow raised.

"Well for starter, your cousin does and his favorite word for degrading me is _Mudblood_" I explained which I hope cleared it all. He still looked confused.

"Did he now? Don't worry, I don't care about blood unless my name is Edward Cullen, which I'm thankful is not." He said chuckling.

"Whoa, you read those book?" I asked shocked that he knows about that muggle craze. He shook his head no. I kind of like this other Malfoy.

"I don't but my ex-girlfriend did. She's a muggle if you must know." He answered. I smiled at this.

"Oh. Um, sugar quill?" I said offering the candies. He grabbed one and started licking the sweet.

"Thanks." and he continued licking his candy. I studied his looks, he has a piercing on his left ear and on his right brow, some of his locks, that were escaping from his beanie hat, were in different shades of brown and his complexion isn't as pale as his cousin. He was actually tanned. "Take a picture, it'll last." I was shook out from my trance. I looked away from embarrassment for being caught red-handed.

"Sorry." I muttered. He laughed at me again.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed." He stated still chuckling. I looked at him and scowled. "We're here." He declared before I could even retort. He grabbed his bag pack and my traveling bag and went out first. He held out his hand and helped me get down from the carriage, which I accepted grudgingly.

"Where's your trunk?" I asked when we got inside the Entrance Hall. I observed him and noticed that the only thing he got is his bag pack, which isn't that big to occupy everything needed for school.

"I asked the elves to deliver them here since I went straight here from the airport. I figured that It'd be more convenient in my part and the elves won't complain that I give them no work. Win-win." I was about to scold him for how he treat the elves but stopped myself after hearing his reasons.

"Oh, I think dinner is being served. Come on." I declared. We headed to the Great Hall but before he reached to open the door, I grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"What?" He asked clearly baffled at my action.

"Um, there are four tables in there," I started.

"And?"

"And, each table represents a house, which are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin."

"Okay?"

"Ugh, what I'm trying to say is, you need to get sorted first before you take a sit on one of the tables." I huffed in exasperation.

"Ah." His face turned from a bewildered expression to understanding. "So, what house were you sorted into?"

"I'm in Gryffindor and your cousin is a Slytherin, which I might add, are houses that never got along." I explained. I heard his stomach growl and I looked at him and chuckled, he grinned at me sheepishly and embarrassed. "Fine, let's go. You can sit with us." I opened the doors and the noise from the Great Hall suddenly died down. I walked in, followed by Devin and sat next to Ron. Ron and Harry looked at Devin murderously.

"Hey, um this is Devin. He's new here." I said introducing Devin to my friends. Realization dawned on Harry and Ron and they both turned their glare into a scrutinizing look trying to decipher Devin. Ginny on the other hand was smirking at me. "Devin, this is Harry, Ron and Ginny." I introduced them, Ginny shook his hand while Ron and Harry nodded in his direction.

"I'm Devin Malfoy. Draco's cousin and Hermione's boyfriend." I looked at him aghast by his bluntness and smacked him playfully on his arm. Harry, Ron and Ginny gaped at seeing me being comfortable with him. He chuckled and started eating dinner which consisted of mashed potatoes and lamb chops.

"Don't listen to him, I just met him on the station. Oh yeah, I've got something for you." and I took out the sweets from my bag, handing Ginny her flavored beans and giving Harry and Ron equal amounts of chocolate frogs.

"Thanks Hermione." Ron said with a mouthful of food.

"Ronald, I thought I told you not to speak when your mouth is full." I scolded him. He shared a look at Harry which the both of them shrug off and continued eating their sweets.

"So, Devin how did you and Hermione met?" came Ginny's question. At this, Devin chuckled and wiped his mouth with a napkin before answering Ginny's question.

"That's a good question. See, she came up to me and thought that I was my cousin." He uttered clearly enjoying himself with the question.

"Don't get me wrong, but you really do look like him, except for your eyes and piercings." I interjected. Ginny nodded her head in agreement.

"I know, we used to confuse everyone when we were little." He replied. Just then, Professor Dumbledore stood from his seat and went to the podium.

"It has come to my attention that Mr. Devin Malfoy has arrived. I ask for your presence here in front so we can sort you into your house. If you please, Mr. Malfoy." Devin stood up from his place without any intermission and walked confidently towards the headmaster. Professor Dumbledore conjured up a stool and asked Devin to sit. Professor McGonagall presided the sorting ceremony and placed the hat on Devin's head. The sorting hat came to life and started to speak to Devin.

"Hmm, interesting. For a Malfoy, you seem to be different. You don't care about power, what I can see is a fighter. You are willing to do everything to help other people. You're intentions are good but sometimes you get yourself into mischief. You are deceitful and cunning too, a typical trait of a Malfoy but there is something else. Something that suits you in GRYFFINDOR!" The hat declared. I saw Devin let out a big breath and walked back on our table and sat back as if nothing happened.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, Malfoy." I exclaimed hugging him briefly.

"I guess I'm going to start breaking traditions." He chuckled and continued his dinner. I ate mine as well.

"Who would have thought, a Malfoy would be sorted into Gryffindor. This would go down in history." Ron suddenly exclaimed. "That's like a Weasley sorted into Slytherin." He continued.

Ginny and I giggled at Ron's observation and I can see from the corner of my eye that Devin was smirking at the thought. The whole Hall was still buzzing from the result of the sorting.

"By the way Ginny, I saw from the bulletin board outside that Gryffindor is in need of a new beater, what happened?" I asked. She looked at me grinning wickedly.

"Let's just say that Fred and George and a jinxed club were involved. Hopkins deserved it you know, he intentionally directed the bludger in Harry and Ron's place." She explained while eating her apple pie.

"Did you say you need a new beater, when is tryouts?" Devin asked. Harry turned his attention at him and started talking to him about the Gryffindor team. Even Ron joined in and the three of them started debating which Quidditch team is the best in Britain. Ginny and I rolled our eyes at them.

"Boys." I muttered while shaking my head.

"Hermione, you have a lot of explaining to do." I looked at Ginny and saw her serious expression. I nodded weakly.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, I need to catch up on my homework tonight." I stated. She nodded her head in understanding. "Hey guys, I'm going to the library. I haven't finished my Transfiguration essay." I excused myself which the boys nodded in agreement. I stood up and walked out from the Great Hall but before I reached the threshold, I looked back and notice Draco was not in the Slytherin table. I shook my head and headed towards the Gryffindor tower. Just when I was about to turn a corner, I heard voices. I hid myself from view and was surprised to hear Malfoy and Greengrass talking.

"You know I'm about to become King." I heard Malfoy said.

"I know Draco." came Daphne's reply.

"And you know I have to get married first. We've been together for almost a year and I was thinking-"

"You want me to marry you?" Daphne cut in.

"Yes." Malfoy's quick reply. Ugh, that liar, he said he wasn't going to ask her. I'm going to strangle him and hung him on the Quidditch poles or maybe I could-

"I can't." My plans of torturing Malfoy suddenly evaporated as Daphne's words suddenly sank in my head. _I can't. I can't. I can't. _The words echoed in my head.

"Is that so. Well, I can't force you, can I?" Malfoy said. I can clearly hear the hurt and disappointment etched in his voice. I was almost sorry for him but realization started hitting me. Oh no, I hope Malfoy finds another girl. Merlin, please.

"Why is the Head Girl eavesdropping on the Slytherin lovebirds? That isn't moral you know." came Peeves annoying voice. He cackled loudly and floated away. Darn. I heard footsteps and I was about to flee the scene if Malfoy hadn't stopped me.

"Granger, what did you hear?" He asked in a deadly serious voice while holding my wrist painfully. His eyes were glaring daggers at me and if looks could kill, I might be dead right now.

"Um, nothing." I lied. This didn't pleased him.

"Granger." He uttered in a deadly tone. I'm now downright scared. I tried shaking my wrist free but to no avail.

"I didn't hear anything." but my voice quivered and gave me away.

"Don't. Lie. To. Me." He bellowed. This snapped me awake and it was my turn to get mad at him. I yanked my wrist free and looked him directly in the eye.

"Lie to you? Malfoy if I remembered correctly you were the first one to lie to me. You said you weren't going to ask Daphne-" I clasped my hand over my mouth. Shit, why did my tongue slipped. He looked at me ferociously and then, as if he thought of something brilliant, he smirked. Oh no, this can't be good.

"Meet me tomorrow after breakfast outside the Great Hall." He said still smirking which was really scary. He left me standing there while he took the way back where Daphne might be waiting for him. When he was out of sight, I let out a shaky breath and leaned against the wall. Oh Merlin, what was Malfoy planning now.

As I sat in the library, my body was still feeling the dread that I felt the moment Daphne said the words. _I cant._ It was haunting me and the smirk on Malfoy's face was another contributing factor for my queasiness. Ugh, I can't even concentrate on my essay which isn't good. Tomorrow is the due date for my essay and I should really get a head start, I've only done the first paragraph. I'm slowly loosing my touch. I tried to immerse myself on the books scattered on the table which was thankfully helpful. It somehow made me forget everything and only the text were the things that were occupying my mind. This is why I love books. I continued my essay and before I knew it, I was finished and the only thing left to write was my name.

* * *

I went to breakfast with a heavy feeling. Even Ron can tell that something was wrong with me and Devin wasn't helping at all. He kept on glancing at my direction and I guess that he might have an idea. I just remembered that he was the late King's son and if ever King Reubin didn't died in that accident, I might have been engaged with Devin and not Draco. King Reubin, why did you have to die? At least if I ended up with Devin, it would be bearable but with Draco, I just can't start to think of us living together in civility.

I stared blankly ahead and something caught my attention. It was Malfoy getting my attention, he was motioning me to the door. The dread once again flowed in my body. Without further ado, I stood up without excusing myself and went directly outside where I found Malfoy leaning casually on the stone wall and eating an apple.

"What do you want?" I snapped. He smirked once again and pushed himself from the wall and walked towards me.

"Did you know that apples can clean your teeth by just eating them?" He asked like it was normal for us to have this kind of conversation.

"And also pears. Stop stalling and tell me what you want because unlike you, I'm busy." I replied haughtily.

"You talk so much Granger." He commented with amusement in his eyes.

"Out with it okay!" I bellowed at him. He didn't even flinched at my outburst but continued eating his apple. After some moment, he tossed the remains of his apple out the window and turned his attention to me.

"Fine, I just remembered what you said back then, about bringing you to your downfall if I accepted our engagement." He started. I turned numb.

"Malfoy please don't do this to me. I'll help you find another girl, just not me please." I begged. He shook his head no.

"That's very kind of you Granger but I think I'll pass. I don't like the idea of being rejected twice. That would injure my ego." he said smiling darkly. I shuddered.

"What do you mean?" I asked dreading the answer. He laughed and pulled me closer to him. He took the necklace from my neck and unclasped the lock. He released the ring and placed it on my left ring finger. I looked at him in utter shock.

"That should answer it, Granger. You are now officially my fiancé." He smirked and laughed darkly. "I'm going to have a lot of fun with you." He said while I saw him walking away and that's when everything became so real.

"NOoooo!" I cried and sank on my knees. I buried my face with my palms and screamed in anguish. I'm bloody engaged with Draco Malfoy.

-End of Chapter 6-

* * *

AN: So that's the last chapter i've written so far. Review if you want me to continue this cause frankly, I'm not really that obsessed with Drake and 'Mione anymore. I'm starting to like Sasori and Sakura from Naruto and I plan to write a fanfic about those two or a Sasuke/Sakura one(but I hate Sasuke.)


End file.
